


When It's Least Expected

by GrandDukeForever



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDukeForever/pseuds/GrandDukeForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or “Five Times Raleigh Makes Breakfast for Yancy, and the One Time Yancy Surprises Him.”  Drabbly in nature.  For the kink-meme prompt, which reads as follows:</p><p>“I've been seeing a lot of prompts featuring various couples in domestic settings, and it's about damn time Yancy and Raleigh had one too. Yancy's not a morning person, and so Raleigh takes it upon himself to make breakfast. But one morning Yancy wakes up early and surprises Raleigh. Lots of shmoop, please.”</p><p>Original prompt can be found here: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2963277#t2963277</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 25, 2013

Their father had the decency to stick around until just shortly after Thanksgiving.  When Raleigh and Yancy woke up one morning to find their father gone, neither boy was all too surprised.  After their mother’s death, their father’s attitude towards them quickly cooled, and both boys figured at that point that it was only a matter of time.  Truthfully, the two brothers were surprised their father ended up hanging around for as long as he did; just a couple days before Christmas.  Then again, perhaps it made sense.  Christmas had been their mother’s favorite holiday.  Both boys were sure their father didn’t want to be around for that; not without his beloved.  Neither boy blamed him.

That holiday morning was probably when this new routine of their started.  Raleigh woke up, bright and early as usual, and Yancy was still snoring softly in bed.  The fifteen-year-old rolled off of his mattress and quietly made his way out of their bedroom.  The sweet aroma of pancakes and syrup floating up from the kitchen was what woke Yancy up that morning.  Raleigh had left their bedroom door open, slightly ajar, which was how the delicious smell had slipped through.  If there was anything that could get Yancy out of bed at an hour earlier than noon, it was food.

Raleigh smiled when he heard his brother’s feet make contact with the floor above him.  He cooked eggs while listening to Yancy’s footsteps as he moved around upstairs, and fried some bacon while listening to his brother run the shower.  He had just finished setting the table when his older brother walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air appreciatively.

“Sure smells nice,” Yancy said with the low tone he always did when first waking up in the morning.  “What’s the occasion?”

“Well…?  It _is_ Christmas,” Raleigh said with a slight shrug.  

“Ah, true…” Yancy said with a half-smile before slipping into a chair.  “Thanks, Rals.”

The younger man gave him a small smile back.  “Don’t mention it.  Dig in.”

Raleigh then took his place at the table as well.  He watched his older brother carefully and allowed Yancy to take the first bite.  The older man was too busy tasting Raleigh’s cooking to realize his younger brother was only waiting in anticipation to see what he thought of the younger man’s cooking.  Raleigh’s posture visibly relaxed when Yancy raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise and hummed in approval at the taste.  His heart fluttered when Yancy looked up at him with a grin.

“This is excellent, Rals,” said Yancy.  “Since when did you learn to cook?”

His younger brother’s face flushed a light pink.  “Well...I don’t know.  Sometimes I helped Mom out in the kitchen.”

“Oh yeah?” asked Yancy.  “And where was I?”

“Uh, usually out and about with your friends,” said Raleigh.  “Don’t worry, though!  It’s not like you’ve ever missed dinner.”

Yancy blinked.  “You’re telling me that was all you?”

“Well...I was mostly just the help,” Raleigh admitted.

The older man gave him a warm smile and reached across the table to ruffle his younger brother’s hair affectionately.  “Oh, I’m sure you did more than help.  This is fantastic, Raleigh.”

Raleigh gave him a shy smile.  “Thanks, Yance.”

“You’re going to make an incredible housewife someday,” Yancy teased with a wink.

The comment caused Raleigh’s face to burn hotly and turn a bright red.  The older man didn’t notice because he had already turned his attention back to his meal.  From then on, Raleigh decided to make this one of his morning habits.


	2. June 22, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...so forgot to mention this on chapter one but...I fail at schmoop. Forgive me, please?? :3

“Rise and shine, Yance.”

Yancy groaned as he stretched out his body.  It took several seconds for his nose to pick up on the delicious scent of eggs on toast.  When the older man finally managed to open his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his smiling brother, hovering above him and holding up a plate.  The younger man took a step back when Yancy rolled over onto his stomach on his mattress.  He looked up at Raleigh, hugging a pillow that half-covered his face.

“G’morning,” Yancy said, his voice slightly muffled.

“Come on.  Stop being such a lazy pants,” Raleigh said with a small smile.

Yancy chuckled.  “You just don’t have any appreciation for a good, fluffy bed.  C’mere, you…!”

Raleigh laughed as his older brother pulled him in by the waist and forced him into a sitting position on his brother’s bed.  He made sure the food on the plate he was holding wouldn’t fall off when Yancy sat up and pulled Raleigh into his lap.

“C’mon, Yance!” Raleigh said, his blue eyes sparkling.  “You’re going to make me spill it!”

He leaned into his older brother’s touch when Yancy nuzzled the crook of his neck.  “Hm...but you didn’t, did you?”

Raleigh shivered when his older brother’s hands roamed underneath his shirt and hissed as Yancy’s fingers teased him.  “Mm…!  Not now, Yance!  We’ve got to eat first?”

“Aw, breakfast can wait,” Yancy said with a laugh.  “I want to start with dessert!”


	3. November 7, 2016

Yancy knew something was off when he woke up at noon, but even more unusual than that, Raleigh was nowhere in sight.  The older man’s stomach rumbled in protest at the lack of a hearty breakfast that morning, and Yancy pat at it with one of his hands sympathetically.

“Yeah, yeah, bud...I know,” Yancy mumbled to himself.  “Kid probably just wanted to take a break.  It’s all right.  We’ll get you something…”

He saw the sticky note posted on the mirror just before hopping into the shower.  Yancy half-smiled at the message scrawled out in his brother’s messy handwriting.

“See you in the cafeteria at two, huh?” Yancy said with a soft chuckle.  “Yeah, all right, kid.  I’ll be there.”

When Yancy popped into the Shatterdome’s cafeteria at the appointed time, he was immediately overwhelmed by the simultaneous shouts of what appeared to be practically every individual working in the Shatterdome.  He was also sprayed with a bunch of confetti.

“Surprise!”

Yancy blinked in confusion and it took him a second to reorient himself.  “What…?  Huh?”

The sea of people parted and when Yancy turned to look, his expression transformed from one of bewilderment to one of delight.  Raleigh was pushing a cart forward with a large, rectangular cake.  The words “Happy Birthday, Yancy” were scrawled out in red icing, and the candles were the sparkling kind.  Both brothers exchanged a smile when their eyes met.

“Happy birthday, Yance,” said Raleigh.  “It’s a little late for breakfast, but...at least we’re starting with your favorite course, right?”

“Sure are,” the older man said with a chuckle before leaning over the cake to give his brother a kiss on the lips; the action causing his brother to blush a bright red and eliciting a few scandalous gasps from amongst their peers.

Afterwards, Yancy gave his brother a light peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear with a smile dancing on his lips.  “When we get back to our room though, I’ll be wanting seconds.”


	4. October 18, 2017

Both brothers were a bit shaken after their first major Kaiju kill.  Yancy’s sleep that night had been restless, so the sound of Raleigh moving about as he got ready to sneak off to the Shatterdome’s kitchen woke the older man up before anything else did.  His younger brother gave him a sheepish smile when he noticed that Yancy had risen.

“Sorry, Yance…” Raleigh said apologetically.

The older man shook his head and rubbed at his eye as he turned around in bed.  “Nah...no worries.  What time is it?”

“Six.”

Yancy raised an eyebrow.  “In the morning?”

“Mm...yeah,” said Raleigh.

Yancy let out a sigh.  “You always get up this early to make breakfast?”

“More or less,” Raleigh said, rubbing at the back of his neck.  “To be honest though, I guess today’s a bit earlier than usual.”

“Hm…c’mere, Rals,” Yancy said with a half-smile, motioning for his brother to come over.

The younger man stopped what he was doing and complied, slipping into bed with his brother when Yancy made room.  The older man wrapped an arm around his younger brother and Raleigh curled himself against Yancy’s chest.  The older man pressed a kiss to Raleigh’s forehead and trailed his fingers up and down the younger man’s backside.

“Still thinking about our first fight?” Yancy finally asked after some time.

He felt his younger brother nod.  “Yeah...a little bit.”

Yancy chuckled softly.  His brows furrowed together slightly as he looked up at the ceiling.

“It’s...kind of different, huh?  Fighting them for real?”

He felt Raleigh nod again and he could hear the faint smile in his brother’s voice.  “Yeah...they sure are even uglier up close.”

They laughed lightly together and Yancy hugged his younger brother close.  The older man smiled when Raleigh tilted his head upward and they shared a brief kiss.  Raleigh snickered softly when Yancy’s stomach grumbled.  The older man chuckled and grabbed Raleigh by the wrist when the younger man tried to leave.  

“Hey, hey!  Where do you think you’re going…?” Yancy asked with a small smile.

“Relax, I’ll be back,” Raleigh said, giving his brother a warm smile back.  “Gotta make sure you don’t starve to death.”

Yancy chuckled.  “Hm...you’re too good to me, kid.”

“I know,” Raleigh said, trying to make a stern expression.  “I’ve spoiled you rotten.”

Yancy laughed.  “But only because you love me.”

Raleigh smiled.  “Mmhmm...I sure do.”

The younger man leaned down to his brother’s face and the two of them shared another kiss.  When their lips parted, Yancy smiled lazily up at the younger man.

“Love you too, Rals.”

Raleigh beamed.  “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Yancy said with a smile.  “Don’t take too long, now.”

“I won’t!”


	5. May 21, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Been working on this all day! I still have the +1 part to write up...but I'm already halfway there. Hopefully I'll have it up in a few hours! Anyway, this is me, trying to finish all the prompts I've compiled, lolol.

It was always an odd sense of déjà vu for the two brothers at that point; they had gotten quite used to handling the rush of emotions they felt after a successful Kaiju kill.  The meals Raleigh would prepare those mornings were always extra hearty, as if he were taking all of his unspent energy out in the kitchen.  The cooks of the Shatterdome usually stayed out of the younger man’s way, but they were even more wary of him on days after Raleigh and his brother had gone through a huge showdown with a Kaiju.

Yancy chuckled when Raleigh pushed a cart filled with food into their room.  He leaned back in his bed and shook his head, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Gave the kitchen a run for their money again this morning, did you?” asked Yancy.

“Shut up,” Raleigh said with a laugh.  “You know you can’t resist my cooking.”

“Well, that’s true,” Yancy happily agreed.  “Too bad no one else ever gets to have a taste though, eh?  Your cooking is unbelievable.”

“Aw, thanks, Yance,” Raleigh said, smiling as climbed onto Yancy’s bed and straddled his older brother.  “The whole world knows you’re absolutely terrible about sharing, though.”

“ _Do they_ , now?” Yancy asked, chuckling as his younger brother’s lips hovered over his own.  “I wonder who gave them _that_ memo…?”

Raleigh gave his brother a cheeky grin and and a slight shrug.  “Beats me.  I’m pretty sure they figured it all out on their own though…”

Yancy smiled.  “That a fact?”

Both brothers laughed as they closed the gap between them and shared a kiss.  At the last second, Yancy noticed that Raleigh was hiding something behind his back, and the older man raised an eyebrow at Raleigh after they broke apart.

Yancy jutted his chin out slightly towards Raleigh.  “What’chu got there behind you, Rals?”

His brother responded by giving Yancy an impish grin and revealing a bottle of chocolate along with a can of whipped cream.  “Thought I’d start things off with your favorite part, Yance.”

The older man shook his head in amusement.  “ _God_ , you’re going to make me fat!”

“Oh, don’t worry...I’ll help you burn all the calories off right after,” Raleigh said with a wink.  “Promise.”


	6. February 28, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally the dates were meaningful because I was going to add in a dash of angst...but then I realized the OP just wanted lots and lots of fluff! LOL!! So feel free to take the implication of the dates (this last one, especially), however you'd like! 
> 
> Anyway, here's the +1! Hope you all enjoy!

When Yancy wakes up hours before Raleigh does, it’s the strangest thing.  Never did the older man think he could manage getting up before his younger brother, but apparently Jaegers were operating themselves that morning without pilots, because Yancy found himself to be wide awake at four-thirty that morning.  

He took a few minutes to admire his younger brother, who was sleeping peacefully beside him in bed.  Yancy’s first instinct had been to curl back under the covers when an idea struck him.  Smiling, he carefully extricated himself from his brother and stepped out of bed.  He took a quick shower and threw on a change of clothes before leaving their bedroom and heading for the Shatterdome’s kitchen.

The cooks definitely did a double-take when they saw it was Yancy and not Raleigh bursting through the kitchen doors, asking if they wouldn’t mind if he used their resources for a spell.  Stunned, they granted him his request and asked no questions; they merely watched the night owl work in fascination.

At around seven, Yancy heard his younger brother’s panicked voice over the Drift.  “ _Yancy…!”_

The older man chuckled and responded back.  “ _Yeah, Rals.  I’m here.”_

He could feel his brother project a frown in his thoughts.  “ _You are…?  Where are you?”_

He sent the younger man a smile.  “ _In the kitchen.”_

“ _Of the_ _ **Shatterdome**_ _?”_ Raleigh asked him incredulously.

Yancy smiled to himself.  “ _Yeah.”_

“ _..._ _ **seriously**_ _?”_

Yancy sent amused laughter through their bond.  “ _Yeah, kid.  Where else would I be?”_

“ _Well, I don’t know…!”_ Raleigh said back, and Yancy could almost see his younger brother scrunching his nose.  “ _In_ _ **bed**_ … _?”_

Yancy laughed softly to himself.  A brief silence fell between them before Raleigh spoke up again.

“ _So what are you doing there, anyhow?”_ Raleigh asked, sounding somewhat suspicious.

Yancy hoped his brother could sense him grinning over their connection.  “ _Making us breakfast.”_

“ _...”_

“ _Raleigh?”_

“ _No way.”_

“ _Way.”_

“ _Now this I’ve got to see.”_

Yancy laughed as he thought he could almost feel his younger brother scramble out of bed.  He was so absorbed in his amusement that he almost forgot to flip the pancake in the pan he had in front of him.  

“ _You don’t have to come down you know, kid,”_ said Yancy.  “ _I’ll be up with our food before you know it.”_

“ _Whatever,”_ Raleigh said, and Yancy could hear him snort.  “ _Someone’s got to make sure you don’t poison us.”_

“ _Hey!  I take offense to that,”_ Yancy said, amused.  “ _I can cook just as well as you.”_

“ _Oh yeah?  Then how come I’ve never seen you make anything?”_

“ _That’s because you always beat me to the punch, kid,”_ Yancy said with a smile.

“ _Speaking of which...how early did you wake up today, anyway?”_ asked Raleigh.

“ _Four-thirty,”_ Yancy said, and he could tell Raleigh was raising both his eyebrows.

“ _Seriously?  Wow.  Well, I guess it's ‘cause it’s leap year, this year,”_ said Raleigh.

Now Yancy was the one quirking an eyebrow.  “ _Is it really?”_

“ _Yeah,”_ said Raleigh.  “ _And I’m almost there.”_

“ _I can tell,”_ said Yancy.  “ _Your voice is coming through more clearly.”_

He felt Raleigh’s smile.  “ _Mmhmm…”_

In a few minutes, Yancy felt arms wrap around his waist and the older man smiled when he felt someone nuzzle their face into his shoulder.  He didn’t even have to turn around or ask to know who it was.  

“Want to try some of the grits I’m making, Rals?” Yancy asked.

“Mm...how’d you know it was me?” asked Raleigh.

Yancy snorted.  “I don’t think anyone else is daring enough to snuggle me from behind, kid.”

“Yeah, yeah...okay,” Raleigh said, laughing softly.  “Sure, Yance.  Let’s have a taste.”

“All right, here,” Yancy said as the two of them broke apart so that the older man could hold a spoon up to Raleigh.  “Tell me what you think.”

Raleigh smacked his lips lightly together after taking a bite.  “Hm…!  Not bad, Yance!”

“Really?” Yancy said with a smile as he pulled his brother in close.  “Let me try some of that too then.”

Raleigh laughed as Yancy drew him in for a kiss.  Someone in the kitchen made a gagging noise.

“Oh please, you two!  Get a room!”

Both men smiled against each other’s lips, their eyes still closed.  Neither man knew who it was that had spoken, but both held up opposite hands in the direction of where the voice had come from and flipped whoever it was the bird.


End file.
